Freddy Fazbear
History Freddy was born Fredericka Susan Fazbear on June 27, 16 years before the start of the series. She had a twin brother named Theodore and another brother that was a year older than the two. Freddy met Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy in kindergarten, and the four became life-long friends. When Freddy was around ten, she felt severely uncomfortable in her body. She had no idea why until one day, she was hanging out with Bonnie when she confessed how wrong her body felt. Bonnie took a moment and said, "I think you might be transgender." After being told what it meant, she wondered if it really was... her. Or, him, rather. He tried out he/him pronouns and things felt so much better. He came out a few months later as a transgender boy. But even so, Freddy still had feelings towards guys. He told Bonnie again, and Bonnie said that it was perfectly fine. He didn't have to like girls to be a boy. A month later, Freddy proudly embraced the label of a gay transgender boy. However, Teddy, his twin, somehow became prejudiced against him. Freddy had no idea why. In fact, Goldie was the only member of the family that was one hundred percent supportive of Freddy, due to the former being queer himself. When Freddy turned sixteen, his parents shocked him by buying him a binder to replace the old, ratty one he'd been using for five years. Appearance Freddy has short and messy brown hair and charming blue eyes. He's rather short as well. He usually wears a blue T-shirt, brown hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. Prior to coming out as a trans boy, he had long brown hair in a braid and usually wore leggings and a blue hoodie. He's somewhat chubby and also has freckles on his cheeks and shoulders. Personality Freddy is somewhat optimistic. He loves to sing and plays the violin. He's very supportive of the LGBTQ+ community and would love to attend a Pride Parade with all his friends one day. His favorite food is pizza and his favorite color is red. However, he can have a nasty temper at times and can and will get anxiety attacks. Dysphoria is also a major thing for him, and if he feels that he's not masculine enough, it can lead to a panic attack. Trivia * He's gay and trans, so he has quite a lot of bigotry directed towards him. * He has feelings for Foxy, but is in denial. * He is the second shortest of the Core Four. * His zodiac sign is Cancer. * He tans really well in the summer and stays that way until January. Nobody knows why. * Being in the sun makes his freckles come out. * He has Generalized Anxiety Disorder. * He and Chica are best friends while Bonnie is his go-to confidant. Foxy is the awkward one. * He loves Hamilton. * He's small, but he could destroy you. * Freddy is confident he will attend college. * Freddy has a pool and a trampoline, showing that his family is the best off of the Core Four in terms of money. * Freddy is the only character that is homosexual and transgender. * If Freddy knew that one of Springtrap's voices sounded like him, he'd be more concerned for Springtrap's welfare than to focus on the voice's sound, because then he would know about Springtrap's voices.